


[Podfic] A Resolution Welcoming Gritty to the City of Philadelphia

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), girlmarauders, growlery, idellaphod, knight_tracer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, External Source, Gen, Mascots, Multiple Voices, Philadelphia Flyers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: A RESOLUTIONWelcoming Gritty, the new mascot of the Philadelphia Flyers, and honoring the spirit and passion that Gritty has brought to the City of Philadelphia and to the entire country, both on and off the ice.





	[Podfic] A Resolution Welcoming Gritty to the City of Philadelphia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Resolution Welcoming Gritty to the City of Philadelphia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428582) by the Council of the City of Philadelphia. 



### A Resolution Welcoming Gritty to the City of Philadelphia

Duration: 0:05:46 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7o8mcdtkwv213q8/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20A%20Resolution%20to%20Welcome%20Gritty.mp3?dl=0) | 2.8 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0b4y2hac4yn0jay/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_A_Resoultion_to_Welcome_Gritty.m4a/file) | 4.23 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f4b8ec9cfa3b31a039019a682a6ed8f5/tumblr_phgnhcaW5z1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  


Audio editing by frecklebombfic  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is a live performance of the resolution which was originally published by the Council of the City of Philadelphia on October 25, 2018. The full text is available here (link to a [PDF on the Philadelphia City Council site](http://phlcouncil.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/GrittyResolution-final.pdf) and link to [images of the same on tumblr](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/post/179426766241/an-actual-council-of-the-city-of-philadelphia)). 
> 
> Thank you to whichever Councilmember(s) stayed so closely in touch with meme culture as to make this gem possible. We had a lot of fun. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your comments and kudos. They they fill our hearts, the way Gritty has.


End file.
